oliver_duckfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3: LMS Intruder
Plot Toby was sent to take Salty to Croven's Gate Works, After he fell into the docks at Brendam because Bill and Ben's train got loose. There, Toby Meets a new Engine, Barry. Barry tells Toby about some of the time he spent in a scrap yard by the same name. The station master tells the two, after a few insults, that James's train had a break in his Break Pipe, and it came to a stop out side of the station in James's Field. Toby and Barry rescue the train, and mange to pull it back to Tidmouth Station. At Tidmouth Barry met Thomas and Duck. After some light talk, Duck found out that Barry is from the LMS. Duck tries to confront Barry about it, but is cut off by the guards whistle. Duck spent the way to the Passing Station grumbling about him. At the station, he tells Oliver about the new development. Oliver seems mute about it, then gives a lecture about how the old rivalries being over, and how you should not look down on an engine because of his old railway. For the rest of the day Oliver and Duck worked on their normal trains. Toby told Barry about the island and how the railway operates at Arlsburgh. After a quick run in with Mike and Frank, it was night. Duck avoided talking, and the incident sheds went to sleep with the concept not resolved. That morning Duck was doing a rush job at shunting to avoid confrontation with Barry again because of his mixed feelings. Duck backed into the back of the port, and derailed. Barry was sent to save him. After a daring rescue, Duck was able to get over the past, and since then Barry and Duck have been good Friends. Locations Crovens Gate Brendam James's Field Tidmouth River Tid Bridge and Tunnel Bulgy's Bridge The Passing Station The Lighthouse Arlsburgh Characters Toby James Sir Topham Hatt Thomas Duck Oliver Mike Frank Salty Douglas (cameo) Henry (cameo) Gordon (cameo) Barry (cameo) Donald (cameo) Skarloey (cameo) Rheneas (cameo) Sir Handel (cameo) Peter Sam (cameo) Rusty (cameo) Duncan (cameo) Ivo Hugh (cameo) Duke (cameo) Trivia * A shed scene was cut out of the remastered version. * James model was changed to a 1995, not the 1992 James in the episodes before. * Many lines that were in the script, and given to voice actors were taken out. These lines were jokes made by LNERFlyingScotsman mostly. so there is a directors cut script * MTwillman was sent a sighed Directors cut script by mail. * Barry was cast a year before his first major role, and MrMPS2002 had a single line with him for NWR100Y * Barry is #12 * Ted was inspired to make this episode form smirski's series. Gallery Good size-0.jpg Passing station.jpg Bridge.jpg River tid.jpg Bb.jpg Henry2.JPG IMG 7115.JPG IMG 7097.JPG IMG 7297.jpg IMG 7285.jpg IMG 7120.jpg Image3.png IMG 7272.jpg Duck vs. ArthurCategory:Episode Category:Tales of the North Western Railway